Overlord Manga Chapter 03
This is the third chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Looking at the corpse of the knight he has just disposed of, Momonga simply mumbles in disdain of how weak the opponent is. He then raises the corpse to create a Death Knight and is in the middle of giving it an order to kill the remaining knights when it simply runs off in a frenzy. Momonga is still pondering just what is the use of a shield that would simply run off and ignore the one it is supposed to protect when Albedo, donning her full armor and carrying a Bardiche, appears from the Gate which Momonga came through. Momonga is delighted to see that Albedo has arrived but he is also perplexed by her reactions of wanting to simply finish off the two trembling Enri and Nemu Emmot, wondering just what did Sebas tell her. As an act of goodwill, Momonga offers the wounded Enri a potion but Enri's frightened reaction nearly ticked Albedo off that Momonga has to tell her to stand down. Understanding that his appearance has been the reason that the two sisters are afraid of him, he tries offering the potion again but telling Enri directly that it will heal her wound. Even though she's still afraid, Enri gulped down the potion and both her and Nemu are amazed when they realize the sword wound inflicted on Enri has simply vanished like it had never happened. Next, Ainz casts a barrier around the two sisters and gives Enri the Horn of the Goblin General for safe measures. Just when he is stepping towards his next destination, Enri asks for Momonga's name. The name Momonga has been the name of a guild master but with the state of the guild as it is right now, the name Momonga no longer holds any meaning. Thus, he replies that his name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Looking at the carnage of what the Death Knight has inflicted, Ainz simply muses that this is as much result he can get from his current experiments. Salvaging some of the equipment from the dead knights, Ainz hides his hands in a pair of gauntlets and cover his face with the Mask of Envy. Back in Carne Village, the Death Knight is running amok and killing the remaining knights one by one when he is ordered to halt by Ainz. Introducing himself as "Ainz Ooal Gown" to the remaining knights, he sends them off with death threats. The villagers who have witnessed his deeds thank him profusely but that also comes to a stop when Gazef Stronoff arrives on the spot with his troops. Gazef himself is relieved that Ainz managed to save the villagers as he may not have been able to reach them in time but he is also wary of this man who dons a mask, particularly because of the Death Knight that stands just beside this masked man. Another report comes in and both Ainz and Gazef realize that the true enemy has surrounded the village. Through exchange of information, Ainz learns of the existence of the Slane Theocracy and the Six Scriptures. What catches Ainz's attention the most is the angel he sees at a distance bears a striking resemblance to the Archangel Flame he is familiar with. Trying to strike a bargain with Ainz, Gazef is simply disappointed that Ainz would not budge even when he tries to force this masked man with the law of the country. When he departs for the battlefield, Ainz offers him a small carving of which he accepts gladly. Gazef and his men have engaged the Sunlight Scripture and it is pretty much a one-sided battle with Gazef on the losing side. However, his men fights on despite knowing the consequences and that warms his heart. Putting everything he has on the line, Gazef performs one martial arts after another but everything is for naught as there's no certain way to overturn the balance of the battlefield that is clearly against him. Wounded by incoming spells, Gazef refuses to stay down. Through the sneer and death threats by Nigun, Gazef smiles and declares that there's someone who's stronger than him watching over the village which Nigun has decided to massacre afterwards. Disregarding Gazef's words as some useless bluff of man at the end of his life, Nigun gives the final order to have the angels to finish Gazef off. Seeing the incoming angels, a voice in Gazef's head tells him that it's time to switch. Before he has time to grasp what is even happening, Gazef finds himself in a building with the villagers whom he has met just a while back together with his wounded men at his side. It finally dawns on him who spoke to him just now. With his last strength leaving him, he falls into a deep slumber. Just as sudden as Gazef who has disappeared from sight, two unknown figures appear in front on Nigun. Just as he is thinking about what has happened, Ainz introduces himself as Ainz Ooal Gown and gives him an ultimatum; Nigun and his men cannot win. Major Events * Momonga saves Enri and Nemu Emmot during the attack on Carne Village. * Momonga heals Enri's wound with a Minor Healing Potion. * Death Knight slaughters the knights attacking Carne Village. * Ainz Ooal Gown saves Carne Village from the imperial knights. * Ainz Ooal Gown meets Gazef Stronoff for the first time. * Gazef and his warrior troops battle against the Sunlight Scripture. * Ainz and Albedo confront Nigun Grid Luin and the Sunlight Scripture. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Sebas Tian (Mentioned Only) * Gazef Stronoff New Characters * Belius * Nigun Grid Luin Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Intermediate Summon Undead Death Knight * Anti-Life Cocoon * Wall of Protection from Arrows Martial Arts: * Sixfold Slash of Light * Full Throttle * Focus Fighting Power Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Carne Village Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace March 2015 Issue. * The scene where Momonga and Albedo discuss him taking the name of his guild as his own was skipped. * Gazef and his warrior troops arrive at the village before Ainz could negotiate with the village chief. * Gazef did not ask to remove Ainz's mask. * The scene where Nigun discusses the mission with one of his subordinates and then remembers and curses Blue Roses is skipped. * The unnamed vice captain is with Gazef during their journey to Carne Village. Navigation pl:Rozdział 3 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters